warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Void Keys
}} Void Keys were used to travel to Orokin Voids, pockets of space that contained Void Missions. They could be bought for for a pack of five, bought for / Standing from the six original Syndicates and from the Conclave respectively for a pack of three, found rarely as a reward for certain mission types, obtained from Alert missions, or obtained from Login Rewards. Keys had four ranks of difficulty and a preset mission type. Only one member of a squad needed a Void Key to begin a Void Mission. Other players may have been freely invited to the session whether or not they had a key, and without their own keys being consumed (save a case of host migration). Keys were only consumed upon successful completion of the Void Mission. Aborting, disconnecting, or otherwise failing a Void Mission would not consume the key unless you already entered any "completion" state (i.e. 5 waves, 5 minutes). As with all mission varieties, all completion rewards, credits, blueprints, and materials were forfeit upon failing a Void Mission. The aforementioned consumption of the key was introduced in to prevent exploits. If you were hosting and abort an endless mission after the objective had been completed, you will lose your key. Raid Keys no longer exist as of Update 10. Void Key Types Void Keys were ranked I, II, III, IV and each had a preset mission type. The rank corresponded to the enemy level range and difficulty of the Void Mission, while the type determined the objective. Players could also refer to each level as Tower or Tier (e.g. T4 would mean Tower/Tier IV). * I - Enemy level 10-20 * II - Enemy level 20-30 * III - Enemy levels 30-40 * IV - Enemy levels 30-40, 300% enemy damage boost, and chance to spawn Corrupted Vor. Available From *Daily Tribute reward. *Purchased in packs of 5 from the Market. *In 3-key packs from the Syndicates. At least one key was guaranteed to be Rank III-IV. * Alert mission reward. *Mission success reward from: **Capture Missions - Very low chance (0.17%). **Defense Missions - Varies strongly between tiers. **Spy Missions - With the addition of Spy 2.0, a high chance if at least two data vaults are retrieved. **Survival Missions - A Void Key is guaranteed at 15 minutes of survival, or 900 seconds. **Interception Missions - A high chance for a Void Key every 4 rounds. **Excavation Missions - Shared the same rewards table as Survival missions, with a single Excavation equivalent to 5 minutes in Survival. Tower IV Void Keys Tower IV (TIV) Void Keys could be earned as wave rewards during Interception missions across the Origin System, typically at the end of rotation "C" (waves 4, 8, 12, etc.). TIV Exterminate, Capture, Sabotage and Mobile Defense keys could appear on ‘Medium’ difficulty Interception missions (starting enemy level 10-20), whilst TIV Survival, Defense, and Interception keys could appear on ‘Hard’ Interception missions (starting enemy level 20+). All Tower IV keys could also be earned on high level Excavation and Survival missions while TIV Sabotage keys specifically could be earned in mid level spy missions. All Void Keys were tradable, and could show up when players purchased Void Key Packs for from the marketplace. They were also available from Grineer Resource Caches found in Orokin Sabotage missions during Operation: Gate Crash. Farming Void Keys One key was given to each player when earned as a mission reward. If players were farming for keys to a particular Void mission, it was recommended that they recruit other players who are searching for the same key and "keyshare" upon the rewarding of said item. This effectively gave players four times as many mission runs for the same effort. By Mission= |-|By Key= Trivia *Prior to , enemy levels for Tower missions were as follows: **I - Enemy level 15-20 **II - Enemy level 21-49 **III - Enemy levels 50-120 *Prior to , each of the six Syndicates offered one mission variety of TIV key, offered in packs of five for 5,000 rep points (provided the player has attained sufficient rank). The only exception was the TIV Sabotage key, which wasn't being offered by any Syndicate. Patch History }} See also *Orokin Void es:Llave del Vacío ru:Ключ Бездны Category:Mechanics Category:Missions Category:Update 8 Category:Login Rewards Category:Orokin